1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of displaying a three-dimensional (“3D”) stereoscopic image and a display apparatus for performing the method of displaying the 3D stereoscopic image. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of displaying a 3D stereoscopic image with improved display quality and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes an LCD panel that displays an image using a transmittance of a liquid crystal (“LC”) and a backlight unit disposed under the LCD panel to provide light to the LCD panel.
The 3D image display device displays the 3D image using a principle of binocular parallax through two eyes of human. For example, since two eyes of human are spaced apart from each other, images viewed at the different angles are inputted to the brain of human. Thus, the observer may watch the 3D image to recognize the stereoscopic image through the display device.
The stereoscopic image display device is classified into a stereoscopic type with an extra spectacle and an auto-stereoscopic type without the extra spectacle. The stereoscopic type includes a passive polarized-glasses method with a polarized filter having a different polarized axis corresponding to two eyes, respectively, and an active shutter-glasses method. In the active shutter-glasses method, a left-eye image and a right-eye image are temporally divided to be periodically displayed, and a viewer wears a pair of glasses which sequentially open or close a left-eye shutter and a right-eye shutter synchronized with the displaying periods of the left and right eye images.
The LCD that displays the 3D image has been an active field of research as demand for the 3D image has increased in the industrial field such as games and movies, for example.